Finding Gold and Meeting A Judge
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: Ethan and his new family are traveling by wagon to Colorado Springs. He plans to try to adopt his neice and nephews. Ethan is in for quite a trip when he travels with four children for the first time.
1. Chapter 1 The Trip

_**Finding Gold and Meeting a Judge **_

Ethan decides to take his niece and nephews to Colorado Springs for a week. The children have been with him for ten months. Ethan has decided to adopt the children. This is the story of all that happens during the trip and the visit to Colorado Springs.

_**Characters**__; __Ethan Cord 34 Claire Carroll 13 Joseph Carroll 11 Ben Carroll 8 and George Carroll 7 _(Based on the TV series Paradise)

_**Background**_**:** Ethan Cord is an ex gunfighter living in Paradise, Colorado in the late 1800's. Paradise is a mining town. Ethan has recently become the sole guardian of his sister's four children. She was living with her children in St. Louis, Missouri and working as a singer in stage shows. The children came to live with their Uncle after she died from tuberculosis.

Ethan purchased a small ranch and is determined to keep the children together as he struggles to make a living. Although he wants to stop using his gun as a way to make a living, he is called on to help out the local sheriff at times.

**June, 1887**

Ethan and the children are traveling to Colorado Springs by wagon. Ethan is on his horse and Joseph is driving the wagon.

"Joseph, we'll make camp right up there by that line of trees. There's a watering hole from a stream there where we can water the horses."

"Claire, there's a stream up there by the trees. You can use it to get water for whatever you need. We'll be camping there for the night" Ethan tells the older children.

"Can George and I wade in the water, Uncle Ethan?" Asks Ben

"You may not want to, Ben. That water might be pretty cold." Ethan answers

"Uncle Ethan, its June. How can the water be cold in the summer? "

"It's water that comes off the top of the mountains, Ben. It can be very cold even in June." Ethan answers smiling at the boy's skeptical look.

"But if it's not too cold, can we get in? We'll see when we get there, Ben."

When they reach the trees, Ethan says

"Ben, you and George need to go get us some branches for a fire. We'll need smaller twigs too. Go look along the tree line, but don't go near the water."

"Yes, Sir" Ben answers with a sigh. He _really_ wants to get in that water.

"Come on George, let's get the firewood." As they gather branches Ben looks longingly at the clear water. It is sparkling in the sunlight.

"Look George!" Ben calls excitedly. "There's something yellow and shiny in the stream. Let's go in and look at it! It's probably GOLD! "

"Ben, I'm NOT going in that water! Uncle Ethan said to get branches and not to go near the water. If you get in that water, I'll tell."

"Don't you want to get rich George?" asks Ben

George looks at the water, then says "Yes, but right now, I'd rather be able to sit down to eat supper! I'm hungry! If you want to get walloped, you go ahead and get in the water. I'm not going!"

"OK, OK! You don't ever want to go on an adventure. Come on let's finish getting all the branches we can carry." Ben tells him.

When the boys get back to the campsite, they see Claire has the cooking pot ready for the fire. Claire tells them "Lay out the some of the bigger branches under the pot. We'll use the twigs to start the fire."

When they finish Ben asks "Uncle Ethan, can we PLEASE go back up and wade in the water now?"

Ethan looks at the pile of branches the boys gathered.

"You boys did a great job getting our firewood and helping to lay out the fire. It looks like we have enough left for the breakfast fire too! Well Boys, I felt of the water, while letting the horses drink and it isn't too cold to wade in. The weather has been warmer than usual this winter. Joseph, Claire, would you like to try your luck at catching some fish for supper while I take the boys wading? "

Claire answers "I'll take the boys wading, Uncle Ethan. You and Joseph can get fish for supper."

"C'mon Claire, Let's go! " Ben urges.

"Boys? " At the tone of Ethan's voice, both boys stop and look at him before they run off.

"Boys, I want your promise that you'll listen and mind what Claire tells you."

"I promise, Uncle Ethan." George is quick to tell him. Ethan looks at Ben who has that stubborn look he gets at times.

"Ben" Ethan's voice has that warning sound to it. Ben realizes he'd better answer or he won't be going.

"Yes, Sir, I'll be good and do what Claire says."

"Good to hear, Ben. Now go, _but _don't get your clothes wet. Be sure to roll up your pant legs before you go in the water."

Ben and George take Claire up to the spot where Ben saw the shiny yellow rocks in the water.

"Claire, LOOK! It's gold! " Ben calls to his sister. We can take _all_ this back to Paradise and we'll be _so_ rich!"

Claire looks at the "gold". She knows by looking that it is iron pyrite or "fool's gold". Uncle Ethan has shown both she and Joseph what real gold and fool's gold look like. Looking at her excited little brothers she makes a decision. She'll let her uncle explain the difference to the boys!

"That's really nice, Ben. Just leave it there while you and George wade. We'll take some back and show Uncle Ethan."

After about 30 minutes, she calls the boys to come out. "Ben, George, time to go back to camp."

George comes right away, Ben continues to wade and play.

"Ben, come on, it's time to go!" Claire says watching as Ben keeps walking away from her.

"Ben, do you want me to tell Uncle Ethan you didn't mind me?"

"**No**. I'm coming, " Ben says as he climbs out of the stream.

"I'm sorry, Claire, I just saw a big gold piece right over there. You're not going to tell him I didn't come when you called are you? Not this time, but I will tell him the next time you don't mind me."

"Now both of you can pick out one gold piece to carry back down to show Uncle Ethan and Joseph."

The boys scamper to grab the biggest one they can find.

When they get back to camp, they find Joseph and Ethan sitting next to the fire. They have already started the water boiling.

"Where are the fish? " Claire asks.

"They weren't biting. The water is too cold right now." Joseph tells her.

"I'll take the gun and go get us some rabbits I saw back up the way we came." Ethan reassures Claire.

"Joseph, I need you to stay here and watch out for Claire and the boys. I'll be back in an hour, or at least before dark."

"Can't I go with you?' Please?" Joseph asks. "Claire can keep the boys!"

"No, Joseph. You are needed here to protect your brothers and sister. Ben and George, you stay here by the wagon with Joseph and Claire. Neither of you is to wander off from this wagon without Joseph or Claire with you. Do you hear me?" He asks sternly.

"Yes, sir." Then Ben remembers their gold.

" Uncle Ethan, we have something to show you." Ben says pulling the gold out of his pocket.

"Look what we found up at the stream."

Ethan answers "Ben, I just can't stay and look at it right now. I have to go hunting while there is enough light to see. I'll look at it as soon as I get back."

"Ben, George, come here please." Ethan says pointing to the ground in front of him. When both boys obey he says; " Now remember boys, STAY with Joseph and Claire. I don't want to hear that you didn't mind them when I get back!"

Ethan leaves the children by the wagon as he rides his horse back along the trail they came up on. He finds the wooded area and manages to get four of the wild hares he had seen on the drive by the woods earlier in the day. He skins the animals and prepares them for cooking before he rides back to the children. This takes a little longer than he anticipated. Ethan realizes he has been gone over two hours. He heads back to the wagon ready to pop these rabbits in the cooking pot.

Back at the wagon, Joseph has taken the horses back down to the stream to drink. When he comes back, Claire asks "Joseph, why didn't the boys come back up with you?"

" What'dya mean, they weren't down there with me."

"Aren't they here with you?" He asks

"No, I saw them walk off right after you and I thought they were going to help you!" Claire says.

"Joseph, you know this stream turns into rapids right past that bend, don't you?" She asks.

"Don't worry Claire. We'll find them. They couldn't have gone too far."

Joseph calls " BEN! GEORGE! ANSWER ! ME ! NOW ! " When he doesn't hear anything he starts towards the stream.

Claire calls "Wait Joseph, I think I know where they went."

She tells Joseph about the boys finding the "gold".

Joseph starts running up the hill towards the stream. When he gets to the top of the hill, he sees two very wet little boys trudging back towards him. They are holding their shirts out in front of them making a pouch. Joseph waits for them to catch up to him. He gives them both a stern look and asks

"Just what do you two think you are doing up here? You were told to stay by the wagon! What is that you have in your shirts?"

Ben grins at him. "We came up here to get more gold. Look we're rich, Joseph! We can buy anything we want!"

Joseph just takes them both by the hand and walks them back to the wagon. When they get there he makes them leave the "gold" on the ground as he lifts them into the wagon.

"Both of you are going to stay INSIDE the wagon until Uncle Ethan comes back." He tells them. Ben and George look at each other. Both know they are in serious trouble.

When Ethan returns and hears the story of the "gold rush" he has a stern conversation with his two younger nephews.

Ethan tells the boys "Since you both disobeyed me and left the wagon by yourselves, you will stay in the wagon the rest of the night. After your supper, you will go straight to bed. No playing around or talking at all! _If you do not mind me __**this**__ time, you __**will**__ find yourself over my lap getting your backside warmed!_ We will have a talk about the gold you found tomorrow morning."

The next morning, he tries to explain the difference in fool's gold and real gold.

He tells the boys "Don't feel bad about being fooled into thinking that was real gold. There have been many grownups fooled by it too. Maybe someday we'll find some real gold, but this just isn't it."

He and the boys take most of their gold back up to the top of the stream. He lets the boys keep two of the "gold pieces" to take with them to Colorado Springs.


	2. Chapter 2 Colorado Springs The Hotel

**Chapter 2 ****Colorado Springs: The Hotel**

Ethan and the children have arrived at the hotel where Ethan plans to spend the week.

_**The hotel is owned by a friend of Tom Kincaid, the local sheriff in Paradise. He has arranged for Ethan and the children to stay at the hotel. Ethan has business to discuss on Tom's behalf, with the local sheriff. He also plans to talk to a district judge about adopting his niece and nephews. Ethan has not mentioned the adoption to the children yet. He wants to wait until after he talks to the judge later in the week.**_

Ethan and the children are inside the hotel waiting for Mr. Jackson who is the manager of the hotel.

Claire is impressed with the look of the hotel. "Joseph, isn't it gorgeous? It reminds me of some of the hotels in St. Louis."

"Just look at those crystal chandeliers, the carpet and those beautiful wooden bannisters on the staircase. This hotel must be very expensive."

Joseph looks around the hotel lobby. The furniture looks very elegant, velvet covered chairs with thick wooden frames, mahogany tables, and expensive looking carpets on the floors. "Uncle Ethan, are you sure this is the right hotel?" He asks

"It looks way too expensive for us. Maybe we should stay somewhere else."

Ethan answers "Yes, this is the right place. Tom has arranged for our stay. We'll be spending the week here. "

A small, chubby man with a long mustache appears. He's dressed in a blue suit with a plaid vest, a white shirt with gold buttons and a string bow tie.

Ben and George get tickled at the look of the man's mustache. "Look George, it sticks out on both sides. It's long enough for a bird to make a nest in." Ben says quietly.

Claire hears them giggling. "Boys, hush! You have better manners than that." She scolds quietly. Ben and George don't pay any attention to her. They continue to giggle and stroke imaginary mustaches.

Ethan hears Claire scold the boys but he is talking to Mr. Jackson and isn't paying attention to the boys. As he turns to introduce the children, he sees the boys pulling on imaginary mustaches and giggling. He says sternly "Ben! George!"

Both boys stop immediately. Ethan gives them a look which the boys know means they will be hearing about this later. When their Uncle's eyes get darker and his eyebrows go down that look means he's getting angry. The boys know from experience that "the look" means trouble.

Ethan introduces his family to Mr. Jackson. "Mr. Jackson, this is my niece Claire, and my nephews, Joseph, Ben and George. Children, this is Mr. Jackson. He is the manager of this hotel."

Mr. Jackson looks at the four children. "Well, Mr. Cord, I hope you have control of these children. We have a fine hotel here and don't want to have anything ruined by undisciplined, bratty children who can't keep their hands off things that don't belong to them!"

Clare gasps and Joseph looks mad enough to fight. Ethan pats Claire on the back and gives Joseph a light squeeze on the arm. "Mr. Jackson, my children are not undisciplined brats. I assure you that they will be on their best behavior and will not be causing trouble for you." He turns to the children. "Isn't that right, boys?" His voice sounding stern.

"Yes, Sir" answers George, Ben and Joseph.

"Mr. Jackson, if you see any one of my children misbehaving, I want you to come to me and tell me. I will take steps to make sure they do not repeat that behavior."

He turns back to the children. "I expect you to be on your very best behavior. Each of you has been taught to respect someone else's property and good manners. Ben, George, the two of you will do as Joseph and Claire tell you to do _**at all times**_. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Uncle Ethan." Both boys answer immediately.

"If there are any behavior problems, you will be in big, big trouble. I'm pretty sure you know what that means." He says firmly.

Mr. Jackson signals a bellhop to come escort Ethan and the children to their rooms. He has arranged for them to stay in a double room with a sitting area.

* * *

The children will all share one room and Ethan will have the other. The children are impressed with the spacious room. After they have seen the rooms and unpacked, Ethan tells the children "I want all of you to wash up and change clothes for supper. This hotel has a fine dining room where we will be having supper. We need to dress in our best clothes to go down for supper."

"There are two washrooms down the hall. One is for ladies, so Claire, you will have privacy. The boys and I will clean up and meet you back here. Claire, be sure to lock the washroom door before you undress." He takes the boys down to the washroom to help them clean up.

Later, when they meet back in their rooms, Claire has on her best dress and the three boys are dressed in long pants, white shirts and black string ties. All three have their hair slicked down.

Claire can't resist teasing them. "Who are these three spiffy boys and where are my grubby brothers?"

Joseph glares at her. "Hush up Claire. It isn't funny! These shirts itch!"

"Yeah, Claire, these shirts itch and they are stupid looking!" says Ben.

Ethan, hearing the complaints tells the boys "You look very nice and it won't hurt you to wear nice dress shirts every now and then. Your sister worked hard to make them so I don't want to hear any more complaining. Ben, apologize to Claire for saying the shirts are "stupid looking".

"I'm sorry, Claire. But next time you make us shirts, can you please not make them so scratchy?" Claire smiles and Ethan just shakes his head.

"Come on, let's go get our supper. Boys, be sure to be on your best behavior in the dining room." Ethan tells Ben and George.

* * *

As they walk down the tall staircase he hears Ben says to George "Wouldn't it be fun to slide down this bannister? We could really sail down really fast it's so smooth!"

Ethan puts his hand on Ben's arm and stops walking. Everyone else stops too. He bends down close to Ben. Taking the boy's chin in his hand he makes sure Ben is looking at him.

"Ben, there will be NO sliding down the bannister here!" He says very firmly "It's too dangerous and will not be allowed. Do I Make Myself Clear?" he asks sternly.

Ben swallows nervously "Yes, Uncle Ethan, I hear you."

"Just see to it that you do or you will be doing more standing than sitting! That goes for you too!" he glances at Joseph and George.

"Yes, Sir" they answer. Joseph says "I wouldn't want to slide down a bannister anyway. I'm too old to act like that."

* * *

The hotel dining room is as elegant as the rest of the hotel. All of the tables are covered with white linen tablecloths and set with china plates, crystal glasses and real silver utensils. Each table has a set of brass candlesticks holding red candles. There is a brass gas light fixture mounted on the wall next to each table. The chairs are dark brown mahogany with red seat cushions.

Ethan leads the children to a table by the wall. He sits Ben and George on one side while Joseph and Claire take the other. He puts himself at the end. When the waiter comes with the menus, he tells the children,

"Tonight, I will order for everyone but tomorrow I will let you choose what you want."

He turns to the waiter "We will have five orders of the steak and vegetable plate, four side orders of creamed corn, and the children will have milk to drink. I'd like coffee and a glass of ice water."

"Very well, Sir." The waiter replies.

Then winking at the children he says, "We Vill haff that oot to you berry soon!" The children giggle and Ethan smiles.

While they wait for their supper, Ethan tells the children the plans for the next day. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to go meet with Sheriff Jackson to discuss the business Tom asked me to do. I will be back in time to have lunch with you and then we can all go out to explore the city."

Claire eagerly asks "Uncle Ethan, can we go look at some clothing shops? I'd like to see some of the latest styles."

"Sure, Claire, we'll find some shops for you." Seeing the frowns on the boy's faces, he tells them "Boys, I know looking at clothes is not what you want to do. I've heard Colorado Springs has one of those new soda shops. We can go there and have ice cream after we let Claire look at clothes."

Looking across at the boys he asks "How do you like that idea?"

"Great!" says Ben and Joseph.

Ben says, "I'm going to get the biggest ice cream they have!"

George looks uncertain. "Uncle Ethan what is a soda shop?" he asks.

"It's a place that sells ice cream and ice cream sodas, George."

"What's a ice cream soda?" asks George. "Is it ice cream with baking soda on top?"

Ben finds this hilarious. He nearly falls off the chair he's laughing so hard. George glares at him.

"It's not funny, Ben!" He kicks at Ben.

"George!" Ethan says sternly.

"_Do not_ let me see you try to hit or kick someone again! You know better than to act like that!" George looks ready to cry. His bottom lip is trembling.

"Ben, stop provoking your brother. Now, both of you settle down before I take you back upstairs. Believe me, you don't want us to go back upstairs before we finish eating. Because when we come back down, you will be having a hard time sitting down to finished your supper! Understand? Ben? George?"

"Yes, Sir." says George still looking close to tears.

"I understand" says Ben.

"George, I'm sorry I laughed. I wasn't laughing at you, just at the picture you made me think of by what you said." Ben says giving his brother a hug.

"Just you wait; you'll love the soda shop!" Just then their supper arrived.

The waiter placed a plate in front of each of them. The plates are piled high with steak, onions, peas, carrots, broccoli, and even a baked potato covered with steaming butter. There is a basket full of big white rolls with a plate of butter beside it. Each of the plates also has a side order of creamed corn served in china bowls.

Ben and George look at each other and all of the food set before them. Neither of them has ever seen so much food at one time.

"Uncle Ethan, do we have to eat ALL of this?" asks George. He remembers the rule at home.: Eat everything that is served. He's worried he won't be able to eat all of this food.

Ethan smiles at him. "No, son. I do expect you to eat _some_ of everything on your plate and some of the creamed corn."

"Ben, that goes for you too. Both of you are to drink all of your milk though."

Ben speaks up quickly "Uncle Ethan, What's this that looks like little bushes?"

"That's called broccoli, it's good for you. Try it, Ben." Ben tastes it and makes a face.

"YUK!" that's awful. "

"Eat it anyway, Ben." Ethan tells him. Everyone starts in on their supper.

"This steak tastes delicious." Joseph says to Claire

"I love the creamed corn and the carrots are just melting in my mouth." Claire replies

"It's all delicious to me." Ethan says. "But, Claire, your peas taste fresher than these. I don't think these are quite as good. The bread is much better than you make though." he teases his niece.

"Yeah, Claire," says Joseph grinning at her, "we aren't going to break a tooth on these like we almost did on that first batch of biscuits you made."

Claire answers pretending to pout "Well, I'd never had to make biscuits before we moved to the ranch!"

Just then there is a commotion across the table. Ben has leaned over and put his broccoli and some of his peas on George's plate. George is trying to push the peas back off his plate. With all of the peas on it makes the plate look as if he hasn't eaten any peas.

"Ben! Take back these peas! I don't want them!" he says pushing the peas back at Ben's plate. Ben picks his plate up off the table and holds it up out of George's reach.

"NO! I DON"T WANT THOSE AWFUL PEAS OR THAT YUCKY BROCCOLI" he yells.

"I DON"T WANT THEM ON MY PLATE!" yells George

Ethan puts his napkin on the table, pushes his chair back, and stands up. He walks around the table, takes the plate out of Ben's hands and puts it back on the table. Then he slides Ben's chair back, lifts him out of his seat and takes him by the arm. He does the same thing to George. With both boys grasped firmly by their arms, he says "Joseph, Claire, please excuse us. We will be back in a few minutes." Ethan takes the boys upstairs.

"I'm glad I'm not them." Joseph says to Claire. "Uncle Ethan's going to wallop them."

"Umm hmm. I want to eat my supper sitting on this nice chair not standing up!" answers Claire.

* * *

Ethan has the boys inside their room. "What were you thinking down there? You both know better than to argue over and play with your food. You caused a lot of trouble in that dining room!" Ethan says to the sobbing boys. "I told you what would happen if you were not on your best behavior didn't I?"

The boys sob but manage to say "yes, sir."

"Well, I meant what I said! Ben, you started all of this so you're first. Come here." Ben walks slowly over to his uncle. He really wishes he had behaved at the dining room table now.

Ethan goes down on one knee, turns Ben over the other and wallops him with his hand. After six licks he stands him back up. He then takes George by the arm, turns him over his knee and wallops him.

"George, you are just as guilty as Ben. You were yelling and pushing food around the table." George is crying so hard he's having trouble catching his breath. He's not had a spanking by his uncle before.

"That huwts, Uncle Ethan." George says.

"It's supposed to, George. Maybe you two will remember your table manners from now on. If not we can do this again! Next time I tell you to behave, maybe you will remember that I always mean what I say." Ethan tells them.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you for your behavior tonight." Ethan scolds the two crying boys. "Now, we are going back downstairs and I'd better see two little boys eating quietly or you will be very sorry!" he tells them. His voice is very stern.

"You will also apologize to everyone in that dining room for interrupting their meal! Any questions?" He looks at the boys who are still sobbing quietly.

Ben and George shake their heads.

"Good, now come on." Ethan walks the boys back downstairs. When they enter the dining room, the boys still have tears running down their faces, but are no longer sobbing. Ethan walks them to the middle of the dining room and stops.

"Excuse me, folks, I'm sorry to interrupt this fine supper we're having." Ethan says loudly. The diners at the tables stop and stare at Ethan. "I have two children here who have something to say to all of you. Go on boys, tell them what you have to say." he urges.

Ben and George look at everyone staring at them and say very quietly "We're sorry."

Ethan crouches down between them. "Boys, you're going to have to speak louder and more clearly or these people can't hear you. Try it again."

Ben looks up, closes his eyes and says loudly "I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner!"

George says "I'm sorry too. Please forgive me." Both boys look at their uncle.

"Good job, boys, I'm proud of you for apologizing so nicely."

The other diners just nod and go back to their supper. After Ethan and the boys sit down, a lady stops by their table. "Excuse me, Sir." She says to Ethan.

"I just want to tell you what a good job you are doing with these children. I have seen a lot of misbehaving children in my time and this is the only time a parent has insisted on their children apologizing for bad behavior."

"Thank you Ma'am. I'm trying to raise them the way I know my sister would want them to be. I'm their uncle and guardian. We haven't been together even a year yet, so we're still in the learning stage."

The woman says, "Well I'm sure their Mother would be thrilled with the job you are doing." She smiles at the children. "My name is Mrs. Kennedy. My husband and I own a soda shop four streets over from here. We would love to have you come over for a soda."

Ethan answers, "Thank you, Mrs. Kennedy. We were planning to look for a soda shop tomorrow afternoon. We'd be happy to visit yours." The children all nod their heads and smile.

After they finish eating, Ethan and the children go upstairs to their rooms. Ethan tells them "All right everyone, it's been a long day. It's time to get ready for bed."

The children come out after they are ready for bed. Each of them tells their uncle "good night." Ethan gives Ben a hug and a friendly swat on the backside. "You go on and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oww!" Ben complains. "Uncle Ethan, you know I'm still sore."

Ethan just smiles. "Good night, Ben"

George hugs his uncle. "Uncle Ethan, I'm sorry I was bad today."

"You're forgiven, George. Now scoot!" Ethan says pretending to swat him too.

"Yes, Sir." George giggles as he runs off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Colorado Springs Day 1

Chapter 3 Day 1 Colorado Springs

_**Warning disciplinary spanking of minors. Use of hand and belt.**_

Ethan has business with the sheriff of Colorado Springs so he leaves the children alone in the hotel. Before he leaves he reminds them he will be back by lunch.

"Ben, George, you are to mind what Joseph and Claire tell you. They are in charge until I get back. After breakfast, you may walk around the hotel but be sure to stay out of trouble. No one is to leave the hotel, until I get back."

"Yes, Sir." The children answer.

"Claire, I'll keep my eye out for some of those clothing shops you want to see. I'm sure a city this size must have a few."

"Joseph, be sure to watch out for your brothers and sister. We're in a safe place, but it's still a big city."

"I'll keep an eye on them, Uncle Ethan." Joseph assures him.

After Ethan leaves, the children all go down for breakfast in the dining room.

"Ben, George, you'd better behave at the table this time." warns Joseph. " I can wallop you just as hard as Uncle Ethan if you don't." he tells his little brothers.

Ben says "You're not allowed to wallop us! Uncle Ethan said so!"

"Ben, I _**will**_ wallop you if you don't behave. Then I'll tell Uncle Ethan and he will wallop you too. How do you like that?" Joseph says quietly.

"I don't so I'll be good." he sighs.

After breakfast, Claire says she wants to go back up and take a hot bath and wash her hair. The boys all want to look around the hotel.

"Claire, you go on up and enjoy that bath. I'll take over watching the boys." Joseph tells her.

The three boys all go off to explore more of the bottom floor of the hotel. They discover a game room full of card tables and spittoons. There are men playing cards at some of the tables. Joseph knows they are not allowed to enter any place where gambling or drinking is taking place. As he watches, he sees the men are not drinking so he decides it's all right to go in.

"Come on, let's go in and watch." He tells his brothers. George decides he'd rather go back up and stay with Claire. She promised to read to him after her bath.

"Ok, George, but remember, go straight back to the room and nowhere else." Joseph tells him.

"I will." George says as he heads back to the staircase.

Joseph and Ben enter the room. They are busy watching the men as they play cards, so they don't notice when the hotel manager comes into the room.

"What are you children doing in here?" asks Mr. Jackson. "No one under the age of twenty one is allowed in this room. There's a sign right outside this room! Can't you read? !"

Joseph says angrily "Yes, I can read. The sign says, "No one under twenty one can PLAY." I didn't think it would hurt just to watch!"

Ben speaks up then, "We were just watching not playing. Besides, what business is it of yours what we do? You're not our boss! You're just a meanie !"

Some of the men playing cards chuckle at this statement. "That's telling him, young fella." says one of the men.

Mr. Jackson is turning red in the face. "Just you wait ! We'll see who is right when I inform your uncle about this." He spins on his heel and walks out.

Joseph feels like his stomach just sank to his feet. He's not at all sure that his uncle will see things his way.

"Ben, we'd better get out of here. We may be in a lot of trouble."

They both go back upstairs to stay with Claire and George. When they get up to their rooms they find out it's almost noon. Uncle Ethan said he would be back by noon. Sure enough, in a few minutes, Ethan walks in the door.

"Well children, I've finished my business for this morning. Now we can take a look at the city. We'll eat lunch at one of the little food shops I saw this morning."

"Boys," he says, turning to Ben and George "be sure to go use the necessary before we leave." Ethan has learned how much of a problem it can be with two young boys and no outhouse in sight. The boys go down the hall to do as he says. They have just come back into the room when there is a loud knock on the door.

Ethan opens the door to find a very put out hotel manager. "Mr. Jackson, what can I do for you?" he asks. Joseph and Ben look at each other. Joseph feels his stomach fall to his feet again.

" Mr. Cord, you assured me these children would be well behaved. I caught two of your boys breaking the law this morning. Those two right there!" he says pointing to Ben and Joseph. "Not only that but they were both extremely disrespectful to me."

Ethan looks sternly at the boys. "Just what is it that they did, Mr. Jackson?" he asks.

"I caught them in the game room where the men were playing poker. There's a sign on the wall outside the room that says it's against the law for anyone under twenty one to enter that room."

"When I told them to leave they both got very defiant and talked back to me. The older one argued with me and the little one called me names."

Joseph can't keep quiet any longer. He feels he has to try to defend what they did or he's going to be in major trouble. The look on Ethan's face has gone from puzzled to very angry. Ethan's eyes are dark and snapping and his mouth is pulled in tightly.

He speaks up "Uncle Ethan, we weren't playing we were just watching. The sign says "no one can PLAY if they're not twenty one." It doesn't say anything about watching. Besides, we weren't in there very long, we were just….."

That's as far as he gets before his uncle snaps "**JOSEPH, Be Quiet** ! "

Ethan turns to Mr. Jackson. "Thank you for coming to tell me about this. It _**will not**_ happen again. The boys will be punished and they will apologize to you."

He looks over at Joseph and Ben and says very sternly, "Boys, apologize to Mr. Jackson _**NOW**_!"

Ben looks ready to cry and Joseph looks worried. They both say "I am sorry for my behavior, Mr. Jackson. Please forgive me."

Mr. Jackson looks at them and walks out the door. Ethan turns to Ben and Joseph and says sternly. "Boys we are going to have a serious discussion about this behavior."

"Claire, please take George and wait for us in the lobby. We'll be down in a little while and can go see the city." Claire takes George by the hand.

"Come on George, let's go look at the fish tank you were telling me about."

After they leave, Ethan calls Ben and Joseph to come over to the sitting area. "Boys sit there on the couch. I am very disappointed in your behavior. Both of you know better than to call people names and answer back to adults. You also know you are to obey what an adult tells you to do. Isn't that right?"

"Yes sir." Ben whispers

"Yes Sir I know better and I'm sorry." Joseph answers

Ethan continues scolding the boys: "Mr. Jackson is in charge of this hotel and you are to do as he tells you to do! That kind of behavior is very disrespectful. We have talked about this before, haven't we?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir." Joseph and Ben answer at the same time.

Ben is wiping tears off his face. Joseph looks very pale.

"Ben, what did I tell you I would do if you were disrespectful to an adult again?" Ben is crying so hard he can't answer. "Ben?" Ethan says sounding very stern.

Ben gulps and wipes his face. " YYYou ssaid you'd wallop my bare bottom." Ben finally gets out. "Please don't, Uncle Ethan! I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Joseph, go wait in your room. I will talk to you more about this in a few minutes."

Joseph goes to their room and closes the door. He doesn't want to see what he knows is going to happen to Ben. He's feeling very guilty for getting his little brother into this mess. He also knows his turn with his uncle will be next.

As soon as Ethan sees the bedroom door close, he sits on the couch next to Ben. He pulls the crying boy up and unfastens his pants. Ethan pulls Ben's pants and underwear down to his knees and lays him over his lap. He brings his hand down hard on Ben's bare bottom.

"You will be respectful of all people!" He says as he delivers three hard whacks. "You will obey what adults tell you to do!" Ethan gives Ben two more whacks. " You will obey the law!" he says as he brings his hand down two more times.

After the spanking, he helps Ben fasten his pants and then holds him for a while until he stops crying. As soon as he feels Ben is calm enough, he tells him " Ben, I want you to go downstairs and wait with Claire and George. Joseph and I will come down soon."

"Yes, Uncle Ethan." Ben says and leaves the room.

Ethan goes into his room and pulls his older belt out of the bureau drawer. He then walks over to where Joseph is waiting in his room. As Ethan opens the door and, he sees .Joseph sitting on the bed.

"Joseph look at me. Joseph what you have done today calls for harsh punishment. You deliberately disobeyed me. I told you to never go into a saloon or any other place where men were drinking or gambling. Men who are drinking or playing cards can get very dangerous."

"Do you remember me telling you this before, when we were in town in Paradise?"

"Yes, Sir." Joseph says quietly. He is looking at the belt in his Uncle's hand. He realizes his uncle is planning to give him a whipping. Tears start to run down his face.

"You put yourself and Ben in danger today. You were disrespectful to an adult and you broke the law. All of these add up to a whipping. Now, stand up and bend over this bed" Ethan says sternly.

Sobbing quietly, Joseph pleads "Please don't whip me Uncle Ethan. I'm so sorry! I won't ever do it again, PLEASE." he begs.

"This is not something I ever wanted to do to you Joseph but, I feel as if I have no choice. I want you to remember to _**never**_ go into a place where men are playing cards or drinking again! You or Ben could have been seriously hurt !" Ethan tells him.

"Now, bend over this bed. If I have to tell you again, I will add more licks!"

Joseph gets up and bends over the bed propping himself up with his hands. Joseph remembers the last time he was getting a whipping. That time it was his Father who was holding the belt. He sure hopes Uncle Ethan doesn't hit as hard as his Father.

Ethan delivers six hard licks with his belt on Joseph's backside. When he is finished he helps Joseph lie down on his stomach on the bed. Joseph is sobbing into his pillow. Ethan sits beside him and waits for the boy to calm down.

When Joseph calms down enough that he isn't crying as much, Ethan says "Ok, Joseph, your punishment is over. We'll not talk about this anymore today. Go wash your face and straighten up your clothes. We need to go down to Claire and the boys."

Joseph and Ethan go down to meet Claire Ben and George. Joseph's face is still red, and Ben can tell he's been crying. He hangs back to walk with Joseph as everyone else goes on ahead.

"What did he do to you?" he whispers as they are walking down the sidewalk.

"Did he wallop you on your bare butt too?" Joseph just looks at him. "Well?" says Ben. He really wants to know if Joseph was punished as hard as he was.

"Come on, tell. You heard what he did to me. What did Uncle Ethan do to you?"

"No, he didn't wallop me on my bare butt, Ben. I got it worse than that. He gave me a whipping with his belt." Joseph tells him.

Ben stares at him in shock. He can't believe what he just heard.

"He whipped you?" he whispers. "Gosh, that must have really hurt. He must have been very mad. He's never whipped us before."

" Yes, he was mad and yes it hurt !." says Joseph "We were really stupid to do what we did. We could have been hurt. Now hush ! I'm not going to talk about it anymore."

The boys catch up to their uncle, brother and sister. They all look at the clothing shops with Claire. They stop for sandwiches and drinks at an outdoor café. After several hours of looking at the city, they walk over to Mrs. Kennedy's soda shop.

She greets them as they walk in. "Oh, good ! I was so hoping you would bring these well behaved children by today. I told my sister all about your children. She wants to meet you."

She calls out to her sister. "Mr. Cord and the children came! Come out and see them."

Joseph and Claire grin at each other. They've never felt like they were on display before. Ben and George are already busy studying the ice cream cabinet.

As soon as Mrs. Kennedy's sister comes out, Ethan calls to them "George, Ben, come here please."

Both boys immediately walk over to meet the new lady. " Beth, these are the children I was telling you about." Mrs. Kennedy says to her sister

"Hello, I'm Beth, I'm Mrs. Kennedy's sister." she introduces herself .

"My goodness what a handsome set of young men and what a gorgeous young lady too. You must be proud to have such a nice family, . My sister has been telling me about what good manners your children showed last night."

Ethan looks at his children. "Yes, I am proud of them." he answers.

He helps the boys choose what flavor of ice cream they want. He orders ice cream sodas for Joseph and Claire. They all sit at one of the tables to enjoy their ice cream treats. The children are all quietly eating while Ethan sips on his coffee.

George asks Claire "Can I taste your ice cream soda?" Claire lets him have a few sips.

"That's good." George says. "Uncle Ethan, can I have an ice cream soda too?" he asks.

Mrs. Kennedy and her sister are listening and watching.

Ethan tells George "No, not today. You already have a bowl of ice cream to finish."

The two women watch for the temper tantrum they expect to see. It never comes.

Instead they hear George say "Yes Sir." and see him go back to eating his ice cream.

Beth walks over to the table where Ethan and the children are sitting.

"How do you do it, ? How do you get these children to be so well behaved? We see so many parents come through here and their children are just absolute nightmares. What is it that you are doing right and they are not?"

Ethan looks at Joseph as he says "I don't really know Ma'am. I'm new at being a parent I do believe in firm discipline Ma'am." He looks over at Joseph as he says,

"For one thing I don't tolerate misbehavior. I set rules and expect them to be obeyed. If they aren't there are consequences. We do a lot of talking about expectations and why I have them."

He looks at Ben and George who are busy eating. He knows they are listening to the conversation.

"Isn't that right boys?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, Sir !" all three boys answer. Ethan smiles to himself.

All three boys remember the stinging in their backsides. None of them want to feel that again anytime soon. They all plan to be as well behaved as and her sister think they are!

_If you enjoyed this. Please review. I appreciate all comments. _


	4. Chapter 4 Ethan Meets Judge Henry

Colorado Springs ch. 4 Day 3 Ethan meets the Judge

_Ethan and the children have been in Colorado Springs for two days. They have explored the hotel, had wonderful meals in the hotel dining room, and explored part of the city. Today is the day Ethan has an appointment to talk to the district Judge about adopting the children. He plans to discuss the adoption with the children after he talks to the Judge_.

Ethan is dressed in his nicest clothes when he goes in to wake the boys for breakfast. "Wake up, boys. Time to get up and get dressed for breakfast." he says as he gently shakes the bed his two youngest nephews are in.

"Joseph, Ben, George, you have ten minutes to be up and dressed. I expect you out in the sitting area, ready for breakfast in ten minutes." Ethan thinks about how his nephews are always hard to get up. It is a struggle every morning.

"Yes sir" came the sleepy answer from Joseph. Claire is already up and gone to the washroom to get dressed.

Ethan knows his oldest nephew will get his brothers up and moving. He often wonders if he relies on Claire and Joseph too much to help with the younger children.

He knows they had been left in charge of the younger boys during his sister's stage shows and also through her illness. The children have told him a few stories about life in St. Louis. Claire, at thirteen seems at times to be more of the younger boy's mother than older sister.

Many times Claire knew more about caring for Ben and George than he did. Ethan thought. He hopes the news of his adopting the children will go over well with Claire. She is the one who seems to miss their life in St. Louis the most.

Ethan isn't sure how to bring up the adoption with the children. He's been thinking about what he wants to say for some time.

Claire opens the door and sees her uncle. "Good morning, Uncle Ethan" she says coming into the sitting area.

"Morning, Claire, did George have a good night?" His youngest nephew has been having problems staying asleep at night. Claire feels it could be the excitement of the trip that is causing his sleep problems.

George has also been showing a few behavior problems on this trip. Ethan has never seen some of the behavior George has shown on this trip, in the ten months they have lived together.

Ethan thinks back to the day before. He had been at another meeting with the local sheriff, that morning. The children were left alone in the hotel room. Ethan had left Claire and Joseph in charge as he always did when he had to leave. His youngest had "gone wild." That was what Claire had told him when he returned.

It had been raining all morning. The boys were tired of staying in the hotel room but there wasn't anywhere for them to go.

Claire said she had been telling the younger boys stories and they had sung songs but she had run out of things to use to entertain her young brothers. George decided to have a pillow fight.

"NO! Claire told him. You may not use those hotel pillows to fight each other with! Put it right back on the bed."

George grabbed his pillow and whacked Ben in the face with it. Ben went after him. Before long they were both running around the room. George was climbing on the furniture, and jumping off of it.

Claire kept telling them "George, Ben! STOP right now. You're going to break something! STOP! RUNNING!" Ben stopped but George wouldn't listen.

Ben told his brother "George, stop. I don't want to run anymore."

George grabbed a storybook and threw it at Ben. Ben ducked and the book knocked over a lamp that was on the side table by the couch. It crashed to the floor and broke into four pieces.

Joseph had been down in the dining room talking to one of the waiters during all of this. He had just come in the door when he saw George throw the book.

"What are you doing, George? ! You know we don't throw books!" Joseph scolded.

George yelled at him "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! Shut your stupid ugly face!"

Claire grabbed him and was holding his arm. George pulled his foot back and kicked her hard on the leg. She immediately let go of him. George ran into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Joseph asked "Are you all right, Claire?"

"Yes, I'm a bit sore but I'm all right."

"What's got into him? He's never acted like that before." Joseph asked

"I don't know. He just went wild when I told him he couldn't have a pillow fight."

"He wouldn't listen to anything I said." Claire told Joseph

"Well, he's going to listen to me! I'm going to blister his little butt!" Joseph said walking towards the bedroom.

"Wait, Joseph! I think we should tell Uncle Ethan and let him deal with George."

"You know Uncle Ethan doesn't want us to discipline the boys. He might get mad and punish _you_ if you spank George."

Thinking of the whipping he received the day before, Joseph said "I believe you're right. Claire. Let's let Uncle Ethan handle it this time."

When Ethan had returned to the hotel at lunchtime, Claire and Joseph told him all about what had gone on that morning.

"He just went wild, Uncle Ethan. Running, throwing things, kicking, talking back!"  
Claire told him.

"I saw him throw a book at Ben and it hit the lamp and knocked it over. That's why the lamp is in pieces." Joseph added.

"George kicked me, he yelled at Joseph to 'shut his stupid ugly face' and that Joseph was 'not the boss of him." Claire continued.

Ethan asked Joseph "What was it that you tried to boss him about?"

"I scolded him for throwing the book, Uncle Ethan. That's all I did. I didn't touch him."

"Why are you saying you didn't touch him?" Ethan asked.

"Because I wanted to but Claire stopped me. I wanted to blister his butt!" Joseph answered angrily.

"Well Joseph, it's good that you listened to your sister. I'm the parent in this family so I'm the one who does that type of punishment. You are not to touch the boys in that way." Ethan told him

"If you ever do, you will be punished. Do you hear what I am telling you, Joseph? I believe we have had this conversation before."

"Yes, Sir. I hear you very well. I'll let you be the one who wallops the boys. You're very good at it" Joseph said grinning at his uncle.

"Now if you two will take Ben and go downstairs for about thirty minutes or so, George and I will have a talk about this behavior." he told Joseph and Claire

Ethan remembers having to spank George again, he'd just spanked him for the first time the day before. George cried a long time but finally went to sleep. Later that night, after George woke up from his nap, Ethan had a long talk with him about that day's behavior. George promised he wouldn't be "bad" anymore.

* * *

Now thinking back on it this morning, Ethan felt he needed to talk with George some more. He didn't want the little boy to feel he was "bad". Ethan decides to ask Claire to talk with George about it first.

"Claire, could you do something for me today?" He asks "Would you have a talk with George and explain to him that he is not "bad" it was what he did that was "bad."

"Of course I will, Uncle Ethan."

Just then the boys all come into the room. They are all dressed for breakfast. George is looking very sleepy. They notice their Uncle is dressed in his best clothes.

"Where are you going so early and all dressed up, Uncle Ethan?" Joseph asks

"I have to go out for another meeting but I'll be back in time for lunch. Let's go to that sandwich shop we went to the first day we were here. We can pick up some lunch and take it to the park we saw yesterday afternoon while we were out walking."

"I have some things I want to talk to all of you about later today. I think after a picnic lunch will be a great time to do it. How does that sound to everybody?" Ethan asks

"That sounds good to me." Claire answers

"We like that plan, Uncle Ethan. " Ben says speaking for himself and George as he sometimes does.

"Joseph, how about you? What's your opinion?" Ethan asks.

Before Joseph can answer, George speaks up.

"We don't care what he thinks! " Sounding very bratty.

Ethan swats his backside and then asks, "George! Do you want another trip across my lap, young man?"

"No Sir! " George answers rubbing the sting out of his bottom.

"Then you need to watch what you say and how you say it. In this family, everyone's opinion is heard. Do you understand me young man? I will not tolerate this bratty behavior anymore. This stops right now!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, Uncle Ethan." George says sniffling.

"Apologize to your brother! " Ethan says firmly

"I'm sorry for what I said Joseph" George says tearfully

Looking at his oldest nephew Ethan can see Joseph looks concerned. "What are you thinking about Joseph?"

"It's nothing, a picnic in the park sounds fun." Joseph answers"

"Good, then I'll see all of you around lunch time. Keep out of trouble today. We wouldn't want to cancel the picnic because of bad behavior!" Ethan says.

After he leaves, Joseph and Claire try to figure out what he wants to talk to them about.

"Do you think one of us is in trouble for something?" Joseph asks

"If we were, he would take care of that right here, not take us on a picnic! " Claire answers

Joseph grins. "You're right. It's just that ever since he whipped me, I've been worried I'll mess up again. I don't want him to whip me ever again! Uncle Ethan's whippings hurt almost as bad as Papa's did. I'm still sitting down carefully."

"Well whatever he wants to tell us we'll find out this afternoon. It has to be good or he wouldn't want to tell us all together." Claire tells him.

* * *

_**Ethan is in a meeting with Judge Henry, the district judge. They are discussing the children's adoption**__._

"So, Mr. Cord, tell me why it is that you want to adopt four children. That's kind of an unusual request."

Ethan answers smiling "Well Judge, these four children are already mine. Their father abandoned them over four years ago and their mother, my sister, died last year. When their Mother died, I went to get them to bring them to live with me. I would like to make it legal, so if there father ever turns up he can't take them."

"Is there a problem with the children's Father?" Judge Henry asks

"Yes, Judge, their father was a drunkard and he beat my sister and the children too from what they've said. The two youngest children have very few memories of him because he was never there. Robert Carroll never did send money to help his family after he abandoned them. My sister, Lucy, supported the children by singing in shows." Ethan told the judge.

"When did you last have contact with Mr. Carroll?" asked Judge Henry

"He's never contacted me. Lucy told me once that he just left her one night and never sent word or came back. No one has heard from him or seen him since. She was left with four children under the age of nine to support without any money. George, my youngest nephew was only a little over two years old when his father disappeared. He doesn't remember him at all."

Judge Henry has been listening to Ethan as he talked.

"Well, , It sounds to me like you have an abandonment case here. That means we will go ahead and assign Legal Guardianship to you of the children. This will take care of any problems you may have if the father ever shows up. I will start the adoption proceedings today. Please be aware that it can take up to six months for the adoption to be granted."

"Six months? I was hoping it would be a little sooner." Ethan answers.

"Well actually in your case since the children are already yours it shouldn't take long." Judge Henry assures him.

"I would like to meet the children. Would you be able to bring them by tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning?" Judge Henry asks.

"We would be happy to come by at 10:00 tomorrow. Thank you so much for your understanding. Judge." Ethan says.

* * *

Ethan arrives back at the hotel at 11:00. The children are all surprised to see him back early.

"Uncle Ethan!' Ben yells as Ethan walks in the door.

"Ben, I'm happy to see you to but quiet down!" Ethan says grabbing the boy as he flings himself into his arms.

"What did I do to deserve such a greeting? You act like I've come back from a six month sea voyage!" Ethan teases Ben.

Ben giggles at that. "Oh, it's just that Joseph has been being so hard to get along with while you were gone. George and I can't have any fun when ** he's** in charge." Ben tells him.

"Umm Hmm, and just what kind of fun is Joseph stopping you from having, I'd like to know."

Joseph hears Ethan's comment. "I've been stopping them from playing on the stairs, Uncle Ethan. They've been after me all morning to let them play on the stairs but I wouldn't do it."

Ethan looks at Ben and asks very sternly. "Ben, have you or George been sliding down that bannister after I told you not to?" Ben gulps and quickly shakes his head.

"No, sir. We haven't been on the bannister at all. We were sliding down the steps on our tummies yesterday. We just wanted to do that again but bossy britches wouldn't let us!"

"No name calling, Ben. Joseph is right, you don't need to play on the stairs." Ethan tells him.

"Alright everybody, let's go get that picnic. " Ethan announces. George comes out of the bedroom dragging a blanket.

"George, what do you plan to do with that blanket?" Joseph wants to know.

"We always took a blanket on our picnics with Mama so I thought we need one today."

Ethan walks over and stoops down next to George. "George, that's a really good idea. The only thing is these blankets don't belong to us. They belong to the hotel. We'll find something along the way to use for our picnic." Ethan reassures him.

* * *

When they arrive at the park, Claire spreads out the tablecloth they bought on the way.

They all sit around the edges to eat. After their picnic lunch, the younger boys ask "Can we go play Uncle Ethan?"

"Not yet boys, I have something I want to talk to all of you about." Ethan tells them

"Uncle Ethan have we done something wrong?" Joseph asks anxiously

"No, Joseph. What makes you ask that?"

"Well, it's just you look so different, I thought maybe you were mad at us." Joseph answers

"I'm not at all mad; in fact I'm very happy. I have some news for you. I saw a judge…

Joseph interrupts him "Are you sending us away? Are you having us put in an orphanage? We'll behave better I swear it!"

"Joseph, if you'll just listen and stop interrupting, I'll be able to tell you. This has nothing to do with how you behave." Ethan says frowning at his oldest nephew.

"Sorry, sir, I'll hush now." Joseph answers watching his Uncle's face anxiously. _Uncle Ethan is smiling so it must be ok._ Joseph thinks to himself. He relaxes and waits for the important news.

"As I was saying, I met with a judge today. Judge Henry has given me legal guardianship of all of you. That means legally you are my children and no one can say differently."

He watches the children's faces for a reaction. Claire and Joseph look pleased. Ben and George just look confused.

"Uncle Ethan I thought you were our Uncle already. Why'd you have to get a judge to say it was so?" Ben asks

"A legal guardian is more than just being your Uncle, Ben. This way I'm more your Father than your uncle. No one can take you all away from me when I have legal guardianship. Also, there's one more thing I wanted to tell you all." He waits while George wiggles up under his arm and then continues.

"While I was with the Judge, we set the adoption process going. I don't want to just be your guardian; I want to adopt all of you. I want to be your parent not just your uncle."

Then looking mostly at Joseph and Claire he asks "How do you feel about that? I want to hear from each of you."

Claire answers first "I think that sounds wonderful Uncle Ethan. "

Joseph asks "After we are adopted, does that mean we are your children? That we will stay with you forever and not be sent back?"

Ethan smiles and says "Well, Joseph, to me you are already my children. I don't know why you would think you would be sent away. As far as I'm concerned you are staying with me until you are old enough to live away from home. Now, as far as the law is concerned you will be my legal children after the adoption comes through. Does that help, Joseph?"

"Yes, Sir!' Joseph answers happily.

George speaks up "Uncle Ethan will we call you Papa then?"

"Well George that's up to you. I'd be proud to be your Papa."

Claire asks "How long does the adoption take?"

"The Judge said it could take up to six months." Ethan tells her.

"Tomorrow morning, we are all going downtown to meet with Judge Henry. He wants to meet all of you. I'm sure he can answer your questions better than I can." Ethan says as he turns to look at Ben.

"Ben I haven't heard what you think about all of this yet. What do you think about being adopted by me?"

Ben asks frowning "When we are your children does that mean you're not our Uncle anymore? If you become our Papa are you going to be mean to us? Joseph told me our Papa was mean to him. I remember a little bit of him being mean to me. If you're going to be mean to us like he was, I don't want you to be our Papa. I want you to stay our Uncle Ethan!" He sounds close to tears.

Ethan reaches out and lifts the boy onto his lap. "Ben, I'm never going to be mean to you the way Joseph and Claire told me your Papa was mean to you children. One of the reasons I'm adopting you is to keep you safe with me. Ben, you are my little boy and I will always love you and your brothers and sister as much as I do right now."

He gives Ben a hug as he says "Claire and Joseph and you and George are my children already. Nothing about the way I feel about you or how I treat you is going to change. I promise you that! Does that make you feel better?" Ethan asks

"Yes, sir. Uncle Ethan, can George and I go play now?"

"Yes, son, you two can go play!" Ethan answers smiling at the quick change of topic.

Ethan, Claire and Joseph pack up the picnic. Ben and George play chase in the grass. After a while Ethan calls "Ben, George, it's time to go. Come here please."

The boys run to him. They all start walking back to the hotel.

George whispers to Ben "I'm going to call him 'Papa' from now on. He's going to be our papa so I'm calling him that. Are you?"

"No, I don't want to call him Papa. That word makes me think of our other papa who was so mean to us. You don't remember him like we do. I might call him something else but right now he's still "Uncle Ethan". Is that okay with you?"

"Yes Ben. I don't care as long as he's our real papa now." George answers smiling.

_**Please review. I would like some feedback on the story so far. Next up, will be the children's meeting with the Judge and more adventures**_.


	5. Chapter 5 A Morning With The Judge

**Chapter 5 Day 4: A Morning with the Judge  
**

**Warning; spanking of children , one swear word, in this chapter**

_Background/summary_

_Ethan and the children have traveled to Colorado Springs for a week. Ethan has business with the sheriff and also has a meeting with the district Judge. The children have just been told about his plans to adopt them. Today is the day they will meet with the Judge._

_**Early Morning in the hotel.**_

Ethan stretches as he gets out of bed. He checks his pocket watch for the time. It's five in the morning! He hasn't been up this early since leaving the ranch! He thinks to himself.

Going into the children's bedroom he gently wakes his thirteen year old niece. "Claire, sweetheart, come on it's time to wake up." Claire is the easiest of his four children to wake up.

"UMM, Oh! Morning Uncle Ethan." She says sleepily. "What time is it_?" _

"It's early, it's only 5:30 but we have a busy day so we need to get going." He turns to shake Joseph awake.

"Joseph, wake up son, we need to get started on this day. I'm going to need you to be up and awake in five minutes." It always helped to give Joseph a time limit or he'd stay in bed too long. Joseph and Ben didn't spring up out of bed ready to start the day the way Claire and George did.

Looking over at the third bed, he notices Ben is already awake. "Good Morning Ben, let's get on up and start this day."

"Yes, sir. Uncle Ethan?"

_Ben was forever asking questions, even at 5:30 in the morning!_ Ethan thinks to himself. "Yes, Ben?"

"UHH, I have to tell you something." Ethan saw the worried look on his face even in the shadows of the room.

"What is it, Ben?" His voice having a slight sternness to it.

"Don't be mad, OK?" Ethan just looks at him. Ben sighs; he knows he can't drag around with his answer. His uncle looks like he's getting frustrated and that leads to whacks on the seat of your pants.

"Last night, it was really dark, and we couldn't see well. George had to go to the outhouse. I got out the chamber pot for him but he was sleepy and it was so dark in here." He stops and checks his Uncle's face. No angry look. So he goes on. "Uncle Ethan, George wet his pants and the floor when he tried to find the pot." Ben finishes with a sigh. He hopes his Uncle won't be mad at George. "I helped him clean up and we went back to bed. Are you mad? Is he going to get a walloping?"

Ethan knows George is awake and listening. He looks at the bed where George is pretending to be asleep as he answers "No Ben, I'm not mad and no one is in trouble right now. But, they will be if they're not up, dressed and in the sitting area in five minutes!"

He watches as both boys scramble for their clothes. He looks over to Joseph, who is sitting on his bed putting on his boots. Joseph grins at his uncle and shakes his head! "With these two around, life is always exciting." He tells his uncle.

After everyone is washed and dressed, Ethan takes the children down for breakfast in the dining room_._

The children order pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and milk for breakfast. Ethan decides to have two cups of coffee, eggs, bacon and toast. The breakfast comes with doughnuts free of charge.

"Gosh, these pancakes are so good!" George says with a sigh. "I wish we could have apple pancakes at home. Claire, would you make some for us at home?"

"I'll try, George " she answers. The boys think she can cook anything they ask for.

Ben says with a mouth full of doughnut, "I'm going to miss the jelly doughnuts." He sees Uncle Ethan giving him "the look" hearing "Ben!" Hearing the warning, Ben swallows before he talks some more. He doesn't want to start the day getting whacks on his backside.

"These doughnuts are the best! I wonder if you can make them, Claire."

Claire says "I'm afraid not, Ben. I don't know how to cook doughnuts!'

**9:45 A.M. The carriage ride to the Judge's office**.

_Earlier that morning, as they were having breakfast, a message for Ethan arrived. A young man dressed in a uniform brought the message to Ethan at the breakfast table. Ethan read the message aloud to the children. "Mr. Cord, as I am aware of how difficult it is to walk anywhere with children, I am sending a carriage for you at 9:40 this morning. Signed, Judge Alexander Hamilton Henry" _

Ben and George were so excited they were bouncing up and down on the carriage seat. "Boys, stop that bouncing!" Ethan said giving them _the look_. "You are to be on your very best behavior today. I expect that from each of you." He said looking at all of the boys. "Judge Henry is expecting to see the well behaved, polite children I have been telling him about."

"Uncle Ethan, what does he want to see us for?" asks Ben

"Well Ben, he wants to get to know you. I think he wants to talk to you about the adoption also. We'll find out when we get to his office." Ethan reminds the children, "Children, when you address the Judge be sure to call him Sir or Your Honor."

Just then, the carriage stops at a tall stone building. Ethan climbs out and lifts George and Ben down to the sidewalk. "Don't move, boys." He lifts Claire down next; she smooths the skirt of her dress. Joseph climbs down and they walk into the building.

Ethan holds onto Ben and George by their hands to keep them next to him. He knows how quickly the boys can run off. He greets the Judge's secretary "Good Morning, Ma'am. I am Ethan Cord and I have an appointment with Judge Henry this morning."

"Yes, Mr. Cord, the Judge is expecting you. He asked me to tell you he has to delay his meeting with you for about 30 minutes. He had some unexpected business come up. The waiting area is just down the hall. I'll let you know when he is available."

Ethan leads the children to the waiting area. There are wooden chairs with cushions scattered around the room. On a low table are a few books, and a checkerboard. After 15 minutes, Ben and George get restless. Claire and Joseph are involved in their checkers game.

"Uncle Ethan can we go get some water?" Ben asks. "I saw a place to get water up the hall." George adds "I'm really thirsty."

"Yes, boys, but come straight back here. and no playing." He says firmly.

Ben leads George up the hall. At the end of the long hallway is a glass water jug with a spigot on the end. Ben eagerly turns the spigot. Ben watches in shock as the water comes rushing out and spills on the floor. Ben quickly looks to see if anyone is watching.

"Good!" He whispers to George "Nobody's watching. George, don't tell Uncle Ethan. He might wallop me for making a mess." He gets a cup and fills it with water. George and Ben take turns drinking the water.

They don't see the man in a long black robe watching and listening to them in an open doorway. The Judge smiles to himself at their secretiveness. He's just about to speak to them when they turn and run down the hall. The judge shakes his head at all that energy!

"George, I bet we could slide on this floor it's so smooth!' Ben whispers to George. "Come on! Let's run and slide!" He takes off running and quickly sits down. He slides several feet. George decides to slide too. Before long both of them are running and sliding on their bottoms down the wooden hallway.

Ethan, wondering why they are taking so long, comes looking for them. When he sees them running and sliding, he calls sternly "GEORGE! BEN! Come here to me RIGHT NOW!"

Both boys get up and walk as slowly as they can to him. When they reach him, Ethan takes them both by the arm and escorts them into an empty room he sees nearby.

"What did I tell you boys about playing in the building?" He asks them sternly

"We weren't to play." George whispers, looking at the floor.

"Didn't I tell you that I expect you to be on your best behavior today?" he asks looking straight at Ben.

"Yes. Sir." Ben whispers.

He sees the angry look on his uncle's face. "We're sorry, Uncle Ethan. We'll be good now." Ben is getting worried. Uncle Ethan has that look he gets when he's about to wallop them. All of a sudden Ben finds himself upside down over his uncle's knee and looking at the floor.

"George, Ben, when I said NO PLAYING and to be on your best behavior, then I meant it! " You should know by now that I mean what I say!" Ethan says very sternly.

Ben feels his uncle's strong hand whack his backside. Ethan gives him five hard licks before he lets him up. Then he turns to George.

"I'm sowwy! I won't do it again!" George is already sobbing. Ethan just turns him over his knee.

"I'm sorry too, George. I don't like spanking you boys." He gives George five hard whacks to his backside.

"I hope this will help you remember to mind me from now on. If you need any more reminders today, we _can _do this again. Understand me, boys?" Both boys nod, they're crying too much to talk.

Ethan waits until they stop crying before taking them back to the waiting area. He leads them over to a couple of chairs and lifts them each into a chair. "Now stay put!" he says giving them a stern look.

Joseph looks up from his checker game and grins at his little brothers. "How do your bottoms feel boys? I bet they are a bit sore." He says snickering.

"Joseph! Watch yourself or they won't be the only ones with a sore backside!" Ethan tells him quietly.

Joseph nods, "Yes, sir." He knows his uncle doesn't like that kind of teasing.

A few minutes later, the Judge's secretary comes in to tell Ethan the Judge is ready for them. She takes Ethan and the children into a large room where the Judge is waiting.

"Hello again, Mr. Cord. These must be the children."

Joseph leans over to Claire and whispers "What else do we look like, horses?"

Ethan hearing what he said gives him a look that promises major trouble. "_JOSEPH_" he says his voice has that same tone Joseph heard right before his uncle whipped him.

Joseph goes pale and his legs start shaking. _Oh, great! I've done it again._ he thinks.

Luckily for him the Judge speaks up. "Now Mr. Cord, let's calm down here. I agree with Joseph that was a silly thing for me to say. Of course these are the children. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to know the children by themselves. They'll be just fine without you. I 'll look after them." He says smiling at the children.

"Hello, my name is Judge Henry. Now, I have already figured out who is Joseph, but I don't know the rest of you. Will you tell me your names and how old you are?'"

Claire speaks up "Hello sir, I'm Claire and I'm thirteen but, I'll be fourteen in two weeks."

Joseph says "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm eleven but I'll be twelve in July."

George tells him proudly "I'm seven!"

Claire leans over and whispers "Tell him your name too."

"OH! I'm George Alan Carroll and I'm seven" Judge Henry chuckles to himself at this.

"Hello, sir. My name is Ben and I'm eight years old now. My birthday was in April."

The Judge smiles at Ben and George. "Hello there young men, you have had a busy morning. Did you enjoy sliding on the hallway floor? It's very smooth isn't it? It looks just right to be able to slide on. Isn't that water jug hard to operate? You know, I've spilled water myself. " He grins at the boys' shocked looks.

The boys look at each other worriedly. "How'd he know about that?" George whispers to Ben.

The Judge smiles at him. "Judges have a way of knowing what is going on, just like your uncle does."

Ben asks, "Are you going to tell him about what happened with the water jug, sir? Please don't tell him sir. He might wallop us again."

"Uncle Ethan told us to be on our best behavior today. We haven't been very good so far. He walloped us for sliding." George tells the Judge, frowning at the memory.

Judge Henry smiles at the boys. "No boys, that's our secret. I don't want you to be walloped again. Your uncle seems to be a nice man. Do you all get along with him most of the time? I see he punishes you if you misbehave but that is what good parents do. They teach their children right from wrong."

"Yes, sir" Claire answers "We all love Uncle Ethan. He's good to us. He doesn't punish us unfairly and is kind even when he does have to punish us."

George speaks up. "He lets us do a lot of fun things. He's let us find gold and go on picnics, go fishing, ride horses, swim in the swimming hole… " He has to stop for breath.

"My you have had a lot of fun with your uncle." Judge Henry says grinning.

He turns to Joseph and Claire. "I understand you used to live in St. Louis. Do you miss the city when you are at home?"

"Not much, sir." Claire answers. "When we lived in St. Louis we spent most of the time in hotels or back behind the stage. Both of our parents were in the theater. Our Mother was a stage performer who sang and danced in the shows. Joseph and I would look after the boys while she was in rehearsals and during the shows."

Joseph adds " We didn't get to play outside much and we never got to ride horses like we do now. On the ranch, we get to play outside and we have a lot of fun. That is, after we finish our chores."

George tells Judge Henry "Uncle Ethan plays with us and teaches us." Ben adds "He taught us to ride horses and he taught us how to swim too!"

George adds "He taught me how to tie my shoes and how to hold it when I have to pee bad."

"_George_!" Claire scolds. " We don't talk about bodily functions in public!" The judge's eyes are twinkling and he's trying not to laugh out loud.

Claire, "You've told me about your Mother. What about your Father? Where was he when you lived in St. Louis?" the Judge asks.

"He was around until the last two years, George was three when he left. He liked to drink and play cards a lot at night. Papa left one night to go out and he never came back. We haven't seen him or heard about him since I was ten, Sir."

Joseph speaks up angrily "I hope I never see that bastard again! If I do I might just have to shoot him!'

Claire stares at her brother in shock.

Ben tells Joseph "When Uncle Ethan finds out what you just said he's going to give you a whipping!"

Joseph tells him " I don't care! I meant what I said. You probably don't remember what a bastard our Father was. You were too little to remember. I do!"

The Judge looks at Joseph sternly "Young man, I don't allow that type of language in my chambers! You should be ashamed to use that word at all but especially around your sister and young brothers. What would your Uncle say about this behavior?"

Joseph looking worried. answers " He'd whip me with his belt, Sir. Cursing is one of the things that will earn us a whipping!"

Judge Henry asks "Joseph, do you know how to handle a gun?"

"No Sir, not a revolver or rifle, just a shotgun. That's something else Uncle Ethan will not allow us to do, handle his guns. It's one thing that he said if he ever heard of us doing, he would take us out to the barn and give us a sound thrashing with his razor strap."

Judge Henry nods his agreement on that.

"I've never had a thrashing, but if it's anything like his whipping, I don't ever want one." Joseph adds.

"How many times has he whipped you and what did he use, Joseph?" the judge asks.

"Only once so far." Joseph answers thinking about what might happen when his uncle hears about his swearing of a few minutes ago. "That was the other day when I took Ben into the game room at the hotel. We wanted to watch the men play cards. Uncle Ethan found out and he whipped me with his belt."

Judge Henry says "I can see how that would upset him."

"Yes sir, especially since he told me before never to go into a place where men were gambling or drinking because they could get dangerous. I went in anyway and he gave me a whipping! I won't be going into that kind of place anymore. He'd never whipped me before then, only spanked me or confined me to the house or gave me extra chores. I don't like getting a whipping!"

"Well children it was very nice to meet all of you. Let's go find your Uncle now. I imagine he's getting anxious to see all of you." Judge Henry says, standing up from his chair.

Judge Henry escorts the children back to the waiting area to find their uncle. Ethan stands and greets the Judge as he comes into the room.

"Well, Mr. Cord, you have a great group of children here. I see no reason why we can't proceed with the adoption as planned. I have your telegraph operator's address in Paradise, so I'll contact you when everything is ready to sign."

"Thank you, Judge Henry. We will be looking forward to seeing those final papers. Won't we Children?" He says turning to his children. He sees the shocked look on Claire's face and Joseph looking upset. "Is there something wrong? Claire? Joseph?"

The judge says "Mr. Cord, might I have a word with you in private? I can clear this up."

Ethan listens as the judge tells him about what happened with Joseph. "He said that?! He's going to be having his supper wishing he could stand up tonight." Ethan says ominously.

"Mr. Cord, the boy was upset by the memories of his Father. I feel responsible for his outburst. I should have known from what you told me earlier that this would be hard for the older children to talk about. However, I do understand how you would like to make clear to Joseph that this language is never appropriate. I raised four boys, so I know how you feel."

Judge Henry and Ethan walk back to where the children are waiting. The Judge walks with them to the carriage. "Good Bye, Children. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Enjoy the rest of your stay in the city." Then he leans over and whispers to Joseph. "Son, I wish you good luck with your uncle! I had no choice but to inform him of why you both were upset."

"Yes sir. I can already tell I'm going to need all the luck I can get." Joseph has seen the look on Ethan's face and he isn't eager to get back to the hotel.

When they arrive back at the hotel. Ethan tells Claire to keep the boys downstairs until he comes to get them. "I need to discuss some things with your brother." Turning to Joseph, he says "Let's go, young man. You and I have some talking to do." Joseph walks slowly up the stairs.

Once inside the room, Ethan tells him "Joseph, Judge Henry told me what happened in his chambers. I'm very disappointed that you would act like that in front of anyone, much less a judge! You have been taught to behave much better than you have shown lately! I want to know, where did you pick up such language?"

Joseph answers in tears "I heard it in the game room the other day. The men were using that word to talk about Mr. Jackson. Mr. Jackson acts a lot like Papa so it seemed to fit. I'm very sorry Uncle Ethan. I won't use that word anymore ever!" His voice is sounding desperate and tears are in his eyes. He has a good idea about what's about to happen to him.

"Joseph, what have I told you boys about swearing?"Ethan asks.

Joseph squirms on the couch. "Not to do it."

"What happens when you disobey me?"

Joseph sighs and answers quietly as the tears start "We get punished."

"Well Joseph, I was hoping we wouldn't have to go through this again. I will **not** tolerate swearing!" Ethan says as he takes off his belt folding it in half. "Stand up, Joseph."

He bends Joseph over the couch and applies his belt to his backside. After three hard licks, Joseph is begging him to stop. "Please, Uncle Ethan! I **promise** not to ever say that word again. Oww! That hurts. I'm sorry I was swearing! Oww! I'll behave! Please stop, Uncle Ethan!" After four more licks Ethan lets him stand up.

"Joseph, this is the second time in one week that you have earned a whipping. You are to go straight to bed for the rest of the day. If you misbehave one more time on this trip, I will take you out to the barn and thrash you with the strap when we get home! You will be extremely sorry if that happens! Now, go to bed!"

"Yes sir!" Joseph sobs out as he goes to his room.

Ethan sighs. This trip is turning out to be a nightmare. He never thought he would have such trouble with the children. He hopes everyone will settle down and behave for the rest of their stay. He doesn't like punishing his children. Ethan remembers what Tom Kincaid told him. It was a parent's job to teach them right from wrong. It sure hasn't been an easy job in Colorado Springs!


	6. Chapter 6 Ethan's Surprise

**Colorado Springs Day 6 Ethan's Surprise**

_Summary: Ethan and the children have been visiting Colorado Springs for nearly a week. The trip has been exciting and adventurous for the children. Ethan has been busy entertaining the children after his business dealings were finished. The children have met many people on their trip to the city. They've even made friends with a Judge._

_**Day number six **_

_**Colorado Springs Hotel **_

Ethan and the children are having lunch in the hotel dining room. The children are trying salmon for the first time. Their lunch consists of baked salmon, soup and cake for dessert. Ben is already eating his cake when a messenger boy appears in the doorway.

"Mr. Cord?" The boy calls "Yes?" Ethan answers. "I have a message for you from Judge Henry, sir." Ethan takes the envelope, opens it and reads the message to himself.

"Well, Children it seems as if something important has come up." "Judge Henry needs me to come to his office this afternoon." "I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Boys?" He waits until Joseph, Ben and George are looking at him. "Remember our rules for the hotel and be on your best behavior."

"When I get back we'll all go to Mrs. Kennedy's soda shop for ice cream" "Enjoy the rest of your lunch." "I'll see you later." Ethan tells the children.

Ethan finds a carriage is waiting outside to take him to the Judge's office. When he arrives, he is told the Judge has been delayed and will see him in an hour.

**The Judge's Chambers**

"Mr. Cord, thank you for coming this afternoon." "I do apologize for making you wait again today." "I never know what's going to come up." "I think this news will be worth waiting for." Judge Henry says smiling.

"After you came the first day, I sent some telegrams to St. Louis asking about your brother in law." "I just received word from the sheriff." "It seems Mr. Carroll was caught cheating at cards on a riverboat near St. Louis." "He was shot and killed."

"The sheriff reported there were several witnesses." "Your brother in law was going by the name of Adam Campbell at the time." "His personal belongings were returned to the sheriff's office in St. Louis when the boat docked the next day." "There was a wallet with the name Robert Carroll inside it and a pocket watch." "The watch has an inscription inside ""The Inscription reads "To my husband Robert on our wedding day. Love, your wife, Lucy Cord Carroll." "We can arrange to have the watch sent to you if you would like to have it."

Ethan asks "When was he killed?" "It happened in April of last year." Ethan says "Lucy died in July of last year." "The children came to me In August." "

"Now, in case you haven't realized, this clears the way for you to legally adopt the children." "We can sign the papers tomorrow." "I'd like all of the children to sign also. " "It makes it special for them."

"If you will bring them by around 9:00 in the morning, I will have everything ready."

"I don't schedule appointments until 10:00 each morning so we will not have any interruptions!" "Thank you Judge Henry, for going to so much trouble to help me adopt the children." Ethan shakes the Judge's hand before he leaves to go back to the hotel.

_**Colorado Springs Hotel**_

_Just after Ethan left, George became sick to his stomach. Joseph and Claire have been busy taking care of him. Ben takes this opportunity to sneak out. He has a plan for more adventure._

Ben is at the top of the staircase watching the lobby. He has figured out Mr. Jackson goes to lunch at the same time every day. Mr. Jackson has lunch from 12:00 to 1:00. Since it's now 12: 30, Ben decides he can slide down the bannister without getting caught. Especially since Joseph and Claire are busy with George. "Good!" Ben says to himself quietly "All clear."

He climbs up on the bannister and pushes off. He slides quickly down to the bottom. Giggling to himself, he jumps down and runs back up to do that again.

"Wow, that's fun! It's too bad George is sick or he could do it too." Ben thinks. He makes sure no one is watching and climbs on again.

This time about half way down he almost slips off but manages to hold on. "Whew! That was close" he thinks as he's sliding down.

Ben doesn't notice Joseph watching at the top of the stairs or Mr. Jackson watching from the doorway of the dining room. Just as he jumps down off the bannister he hears Joseph call "Ben!" Ben runs back up the stairs to him.

"Yes, Joseph?" "Did you want me for something?" Joseph looks at his brother sternly. "What were you doing on those stairs?" "Nothing!" says Ben

"What have you been up to, Ben?" "You've been gone so long that Claire is getting worried." Ben doesn't answer him. "BEN!" "What?" Joseph says "I asked you what you've been doing."

"Were you playing on that bannister?" "No! Joseph, don't be silly." "You know we're not allowed to play on the bannisters!" Ben answers.

Ben goes into their room before Joseph can ask him anything else. He feels guilty about lying to Joseph. "I didn't mean to lie, it just came out. "

"I didn't plan to almost get caught on that bannister either." "I sure hope Joseph didn't see me or I'll be in big trouble!" Ben thinks. He goes to talk to George in their room. "I sure hope Joseph doesn't ask me any more questions" he thinks.

Joseph comes in to the room looking upset. "What is it, Joseph?' Claire asks him. "Is there something wrong?" "Yes, and I'm not sure what to do." Joseph says

"Claire, I just saw Ben sliding down the bannister." "When I confronted him about it, he _**lied**_ to me." "I asked him if he had been playing on the bannister and he told me "_No._".

Claire answers "Oh, Joseph, Uncle Ethan's going to be just furious when he hears about this." "He's told the boys to stay off that bannister."

"Yes, I know." "It seems like he's told Ben not to play on that bannister every day since we've been here." Joseph says

"Claire, I am afraid Uncle Ethan's going to whip Ben for this." "Especially, since he _lied _about being on it." Joseph says "I really don't want to tell Uncle Ethan about it."

"Joseph, you have to tell." "Ben did something he was told not to do and it was very dangerous." "If he isn't stopped, he'll probably try it again."

"He might hurt himself badly the next time!" "Joseph, Ben was just so lucky he didn't fall off!" Claire tells him. Joseph says "You're right, I guess."

"So, when are you going to tell Uncle Ethan?" Claire asks "I'm going to wait until AFTER we go to the ice cream shop to tell him." "That way he won't cancel our trip." Joseph answers.

"Ok, I guess it won't hurt to wait." "It might even be good for Ben to let his conscience bother him for a little while." "We can come back and get ready for bed before Uncle Ethan explodes." Claire says

"Yeah I know what you mean." "I'm really glad I'm not the one who is in trouble this time!" "Two whippings in one week is all I can take!" Joseph says grinning.

**The Ice Cream Shop**

George, Joseph and Claire are all enjoying their ice cream sodas. Ben is sitting looking at his and not drinking much. George asks "Claire, will you go ask Mrs. Kennedy how to make ice cream sodas?" "I want to be able to have some when we get back home."

"Wouldn't that be fun, Ben?" He asks. Ben doesn't answer he seems to be busy thinking. Ethan answers George "We can't make ice cream sodas on the ranch, son." "We don't have any way to keep ice cream frozen even if we knew how to make it."

Ethan looks over at Ben. He has noticed how quiet the boy has been since they left the hotel. "Ben?" he asks Ethan sees Ben jump at the sound of his name. "Sir?" answers Ben. "You're so quiet this afternoon, what is it that's bothering you?"

Ben says quickly "Oh, I'm not bothered," "I was thinking about going home." "When are we leaving?"

Ethan answers "We have tomorrow and then we'll leave the next morning." "We are going to meet with Judge Henry again at 9:00 in the morning, and then I have a few things I need to do."

"After that we will see what we want to do for our last day in the big city." "You can tell me tomorrow what you might want to do."

"Now that we're all finished with our ice cream, I think you should go thank Mrs. Kennedy for giving us these free sodas." "We won't be able to come back before we leave."

The children all thank Mrs. Kennedy. George says "If I had a Grandma, I'd want her to be just like you, Mrs. Kennedy." Mrs. Kennedy has to wipe away tears at this statement.

"I hope you all have a safe trip home and you must come back to see me." "Mr. Cord, you must bring these children back to see me again next summer."

"I'll do the best I can." "Thank you for being so kind to the children." Ethan tells her.

**That Night Back At The Hotel **

_Claire takes Ben and George into their room to read to them for a while before getting ready for bed. She knows Joseph wants to talk to their Uncle alone. Joseph goes to talk to Ethan. _

Joseph knocks on his Uncle's bedroom door. "Can I talk to you a minute, Uncle Ethan?" he asks when Ethan opens the door. "Yes, Joseph." "Come in and tell me what's been bothering you all afternoon."

Joseph looks at him in surprise. "How did you know there was something bothering me?"

"I know you well." "I can always tell when you're upset about something." "Now, let's hear it." "Have you done something to get yourself in trouble?" Ethan asks

"**No, Sir**!" "I'm not the one who messed up this time!" "It's Ben." "He **lied** to me today" "I saw him playing on the bannister on the stairs"

"He was about halfway down by the time I saw him." "He doesn't know I caught him."

"When I asked him if he'd been playing on the bannister, he told me "No". Ethan's eyes were dark and snapping by this time.

Just then Claire came to the door. "Uncle Ethan, Mr. Jackson is in the hallway." "He wants to see you."

When Ethan entered the hall Mr. Jackson said "Mr. Cord, I came to inform you I will not be paying **any** doctor bills for your badly behaved child."

"I saw him slide down my bannister today and he almost slipped off." "You need to keep him off those bannisters." He turns and stalks down the hall.

Ethan goes back into the room and immediately calls Ben to come to him. **"Ben, I'm going to ask this one time and I want the truth!"** He says. "Ben did you slide down the bannister today?"

Ben swallows nervously and then answers quietly, looking at the floor "Yes, sir."

"Ben ,**Look At Me**! Ethan tells him. "I have told you every day this week to STAY OFF THAT BANNISTER!" "You deliberately did what I told you not to do!"

"You planned it out so that you wouldn't get caught." "Ben, you could have been badly hurt." "You could have fallen off!"

"I make these rules to keep you safe." "If you obey me you will not put yourself in danger." "**Are you listening to me**?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, sir." Ben says beginning to cry. He's never seen his Uncle look this mad before.

"Ben, when Joseph asked you about this did you tell him you had _**not**_ been on the bannister?" Ethan asked

"Yess, ssir" Ben is crying and having trouble answering.

"What do we call it when you do not tell someone the truth?"

"Lying." Answers Ben watching his Uncle's face. He can tell Ethan is still very angry with him. Ben can hear it in his Uncle's voice when he asks,

"Do you remember what I told you boys would happen if you ever lied?"

Ben nods wiping tears off his face. "You said you would take us to the barn and thrash us."

"Well lucky for you we're not at home. " "But, you will be punished severely." "You disobeyed me, lied to your brother and put yourself in danger." Ethan tells him.

Taking Ben by the arm, Ethan walks him into his bedroom. Through the closed door Joseph recognizes the sounds of Ben getting his first whipping. Joseph feels bad for Ben, but he's glad it's not him getting it this time.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Day

Colorado Springs Trip

_Summary_; Ethan Cord has come to Colorado Springs on business. He has brought the children with him. They have been in Colorado Springs several days. Ethan has arranged to adopt the children. This trip has been exciting for the children but not as much for Ethan. He has had to be sterner with the children in the big city than out on the ranch in Paradise. Ethan is looking forward to settling back in at home.

**Final Day in Colorado Springs**

**Ethan and the children are meeting with Judge Henry**

"Good Morning." "I'm glad to see all of you again!' Judge Henry says helping the children out of the carriage.

"Have you enjoyed your adventures in the big city?' he asks. "Most of them, Sir."

Ben and Joseph answer at the same time. They're thinking of the punishments they have received during their visit.

The Judge takes them into his office. "Well, Children, we have everything ready for you. "

"Do you have any questions before we start?" "Yes, sir, what are we going to do?" Asks Joseph

The Judge turns to Ethan in surprise. "They don't know?" "I didn't tell them, I wanted this event to be a surprise." Ethan answers.

Turning to the children, Ethan says "We came here this morning for all of us to sign the final adoption papers!"

"You are going to legally be my children from now on."

The Judge motions the children to sit down. Then after Ethan has signed his name to the adoption document, the Judge turns to Claire.

"Claire, it's your turn to sign."

"Before I sign, may I ask you a question Sir?" "May I change my name?"

At Ethan's surprised look, she tells him "I want to change my middle name to Lucille."

"Would that be all right?" she asks looking at her uncle and the Judge.

"That would be fine with me." Ethan tells her.

"All right then, I will change the document to read "Claire Lucille"

Judge Henry smiles at her. He then asks "Does anyone else wish to change their name?"

"No, sir." The boys all answer. The Judge makes the change on the paper.

"Now, Miss. Claire Lucille, please sign right here." he says, pointing to the line under her name.

Joseph, Ben and George all sign the paper.

After everyone is finished the Judge turns to Ethan. "Mr. Ethan Alan Cord, I would like to present to you, your children:"

"Claire Lucille Carroll Cord" " Joseph Adam Carroll Cord"

" Benjamin Ethan Carroll Cord and George Alan Carroll Cord." he intones solemnly.

Then he says "Children, go greet your new Papa!"

The children all run to and grab Ethan hugging him. Ethan has tears in his eyes as he hugs them back.

The Judge says "Mr. Cord and family?"

Ethan and the children look at him curiously. "I have arranged a special gift for you."

"It's not often that I handle an adoption as happy as this one is."

"I have arranged transportation and tickets to the theater tonight..."

Ethan starts to speak "Judge, that's very nice of you but... "

"Hush! You will let me finish! " the Judge says.

Joseph and the boys giggle at the look on Ethan's face. Nobody ever tells their Uncle to "Hush!"

The Judge continues "As I was saying I have arranged for all of you to attend the 6:00 dress rehearsal at the theatre."

"I have a relative who is performing in the show." "She provided me with the tickets."

The children all turn to look at their uncle. "Please may we go?" Claire asks. "I miss the theater."

"I don't!" Joseph says sounding bratty "Me either!' Says Ben.

Ethan says sternly "Boys!" Both boys know they had better not say another word about it.

Ethan tells the Judge "Sir, we would be happy to accept this generous gift."

Behind him Ben and Joseph sigh. Claire smiles happily.

"Very well then, I'll have a carriage outside the hotel at 5:30 this afternoon."

"Children, it's been a pleasure getting to know you."

"I know you will be leaving for Paradise in the morning so, I wish you a pleasant journey home." Judge Henry tells them.

"Thank you, sir" they all answer.

* * *

**That afternoon: Colorado Springs Hotel**

Claire is helping Ben and George get dressed for the theater. She has them dressed in their best clothes. All of the boys are dressed in their long black pants and white shirts with a black string bow tie. Ben and George have on their best shoes, while Joseph is wearing his boots.

" Joseph, I don't think you should wear boots to the theater." Claire says "You should be wearing your nice dress shoes."

"Well, I don't agree." Joseph tells her. "I don't even want to go to the theater anyway!" he says

"Joseph, quit being so stubborn." "Go put on your dress shoes!" Claire tells him loudly.

"Claire, you're not my Mama **so stop telling me what to do**!"

"I don't have to do what you say! Joseph shouts angrily

Ethan hearing the raised voices, comes out of his bedroom.

"What's going on out here?" Then seeing Claire's tearful look.

He asks her "What has you upset Claire?"

" It's Joseph!" "He's being so stubborn and hateful."

"All I did was tell him to wear his dress shoes instead of boots."

He told me " I wasn't his Mama and yelled he didn't have to do what I said."

Ethan looks at Joseph " Is this what happened? " "Did you yell at your sister?"

"Yes, sir." Joseph says looking angrily at Claire "Tattle tale !" he thinks.

"Very well then, come with me." Ethan says.

* * *

_He walks off towards his bedroom and Joseph follows. _

Once inside the room, Joseph says quickly, hoping to avoid any punishment,

"Uncle Ethan, I know I shouldn't have yelled." "I'll apologize to her."

"It's just that Claire made me mad." "She's being so bossy!"

" I'm not eight years old" " I can pick out my own clothes!"

Ethan says " Yes, Joseph, you _will _apologize to your sister."

"You will **not** raise your voice to her ever again."

" Gentlemen do not shout at Ladies." "They treat ladies respectfully." "You know that." Ethan scolds him.

" You and Claire are going to behave as young gentlemen and young ladies ."

"Now, let's call Claire in and straighten out this argument."

He opens the bedroom door, "Claire, come in here please." Ethan calls.

Claire comes into the room. "Claire, Joseph has something he wants to say to you."

Joseph just glares at his sister. **" **_**Joseph!"**_ Ethan says giving him a warning look.

"Claire, I'm sorry I yelled at you." "You just made me mad by being so bossy." Joseph says quickly.

"It's OK Joseph." "You're right. I do try to boss you around sometimes."

"I'm sorry too!" Claire answers

Ethan says "Joseph?" "Sir?" "Go put on your dress shoes."

"Boots are not appropriate for the theater" "Even in Colorado Springs!"

"Yes, Sir." Joseph says as he walks out of the room. "I wonder how he knew what we were arguing about."

"He must have really good ears." Joseph thinks

* * *

**The Theater **

As they arrive at the theater, Ethan reminds Ben and George of his expectations.

"Ben, George, I expect both of you to be on your absolute best behavior tonight."

"We are here to watch a show, NOT to run, yell, climb, or play."

"I expect you to **sit** in your seats **quietly** and watch the show."

"As you know from watching your Mother, the actors and actresses can see and hear the audience."

"We will be appreciative of their performances and show our best manners during the show."

He looks at Joseph. "Joseph, I expect you to follow the same rules as the younger boys." Ethan tells him.

"Do you all understand how you are to behave tonight?" He asks

"Yes, Sir." The younger boys answer "I understand, Uncle Ethan." Joseph says

George looks at Joseph with a frown on his face.

"Joseph, he's not "Uncle Ethan" anymore." "He's Papa." Ethan smiles at this.

Joseph says "George, I'm not going to call him Papa." "You can though if you want to."

Ethan speaks up before George can argue further.

"All right boys, we can discuss this later." "It's time we went in and found our seats."

* * *

_Ethan and the children enter the theater._

Claire says "This theater is just gorgeous!" "It's so much nicer and bigger than some Mama performed in."

"Just look at those curtains up on the stage." "I'm sure they're made of velvet!"

"Look at the seats!" "They have gold trim around the velvet." "This is all very elegant!"

Joseph says to her "Claire can you stop describing everything and just let us sit down?"

"All right, Joseph." She says laughing.

Ethan leads them into the row of seats they are assigned.

Ethan says, "Joseph, Claire, you sit here."

"I'll sit in the middle and Ben and George will be on my other side."

" I think they need to sit closest to the aisle."

* * *

_They all settle into the soft seats. The show begins_.

After about twenty minutes of watching people sing and dance, the younger boys begin to squirm and whisper to each other.

Ethan leans over and tells them firmly "Boys, be still and be quiet!"

Ben and George get still but they continue to whisper to each other. Their whispering is loud enough to cause people to look over at them.

Ben whispers to George, "Looks like these people don't know how to sing."

"All of Mama's songs were so much prettier than these."

George answers "Yeah, and the clothes they have on are so funny looking."

Ethan leans over and says quietly to Claire and Joseph "We'll be back in a few minutes."

George suddenly finds himself lifted off his seat.

Ethan has picked him up and is holding him with one arm.

Ethan lifts Ben to his feet with his other arm. Holding Ben's hand tightly, he says quietly "Follow me, Ben."

Ben follows his uncle and brother out to the main lobby. Ethan leads him over to a group of couches by the wall.

Ben swallows nervously as he looks at his uncle.

Ethan has that walloping look on his face. Ethan stands George down next to Ben.

He sits on the couch with both boys standing in front of him. "Boys" he says sternly

"Did you follow the rules in the theater?" Both boys shake their heads. They are much too worried to talk.

"Ben, George, I want an answer." "**Did you follow the rules in the theater**?" he asks again.

"No, sir we didn't." Ben answers George says "No, sir."

"Well boys, you have a choice to make."

"You can both go back in and sit quietly now, or you can receive two smacks."

" If you choose the smacks then you and I will be sitting out in the carriage for the rest of the show."

"Then when we get back to the hotel, I will turn you over my knee and wallop your backside!"

"Now, which one do you choose?" Ben and George both say " to sit quietly"

"Good decision, Boys."

" If I have to bring you out here again, you will be getting that walloping." "Understand?'" Ethan says

"Yes, sir." The boys answer.

Ethan takes the boys back to their seats. When they arrive, Act two is just beginning.

* * *

The curtain rises to show a woman on a balcony. She begins to sing "_Beautiful dreamer, Wake unto me, Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee….._

Ethan hears Claire gasp and looks over at her. She has tears running down her face and is shaking all over.

Ethan leans over to her "Claire?" "What is it?'

Claire is trying not to sob out loud. She's crying harder. Ethan looks at Joseph.

He also has tears running down his face. Both of his older children are now sobbing quietly.

Ethan turns to check Ben and George. As soon as he looks at Ben, Ben whispers to him

" That's Mama's song!" "She sang it to close out every show!" he looks ready to cry too.

Ethan picks up Ben, takes George by the hand and then ushers Joseph and Claire into the aisle.

" Let's go to the carriage, children." He says quietly.

At the carriage Ethan tells the driver "Colorado Springs Hotel, Please"

As they ride, he tries to get Joseph and Claire to calm down.

"Claire, sweetheart?" "Joseph?"

" Please calm down."

"I know you are upset but, you are going to be sick if you don't stop crying so hard."

Claire sobs "That was Mama's song!"

"Yes, sweetheart, I know." Ethan says softly.

Joseph says as he wipes tears from his face " I could see her singing it!"

"It wasn't that lady when I looked up there, it was Mama."

George hearing this says "That lady was NOT Mama." "Mama was prettier than that."

"Boy, Joseph you sure are mixed up tonight."

" You think Papa is our uncle and that lady is our Mama!" he shakes his head sadly.

Ben starts to giggle.

Even Joseph has to laugh at this and Claire smiles.

Ethan smiles at his children as they enjoy the rest of the evening carriage ride to the hotel.

Ethan thinks to himself "I'll be glad to leave this city tomorrow."

"It's going to be good to get back to the ranch!"


End file.
